superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: Dance to the Rescue Credits (2005)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "Dance to the Rescue" WRITTEN BY Eric Weiner EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD BY Anna Burns Carol Datuin Enrico Santana Jose Silverio Janice Tolentino Kuni Tomita Ysty Veluz DIRECTED BY George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden CAST DORA Kathleen Herles BOOTS Harrison Chad CAST MAP/SWIPER/ KING'S MOMMY Marc Weiner BACKPACK Sasha Toro BENNY Jake Burbage TICO Jose Zelaya ISA Ashley Fleming CAST PIGGIE/ANT Christiana Ambri ELF/ CASTLE GUARD/ ANT Sebastien Arcelus CASTLE GUARD Oscar Colon CANE/PIRATE PIG Chris Gifford PIGGIE/ANT/SNAKE Britta Phillips CAST WHALE/ KING JUAN EL BOBO Julian Reboliedo PIGGIE/SNAKE Stephen Scarpulla SNAKE/SPIDER Thomas Sharkey GOAT/SPIDER/ STORMY STORM CLOUD Adam Sietz BOTTLE Joel Sompillan CASTING BY Rosslyn Byrd Katie McWane MUSIC AND VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Katie McWane ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Marc Amiel Jed Becker Rosslyn Byrd Katie McWane PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Chris Gifford Bobo Golden Sunny Wait Music George Noriega Josh Sitron Joel Someillian Billy Straus THEME SONG COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee PRODUCER/ DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. RESEARCH MANAGER Mariana Diaz-Wionczek SENIOR RESEARCHER Max Goodman SCHOOL RESEARCH COORDINATOR Elly Kramer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dave Merkel PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Maria Abu Sonia Ameico WRITING ASSISTANT Iliana Friedson-Trujilla PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Orley Elemus Angela Quezads Vladimir Radev PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Giersz Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOOK ARTISTS Syr-Lvan Bennett Dave Concepcion Jean Segarra ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Dave Concepcion Enrico Santana Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND DESIGN/LAYOUT Jay Shultz PROP DESIGN Tom Foxmarnick BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank J. Guthrie Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage STORYBOARD REVISIONS ARTISTS Cynthia French Anthony Koteh Maureen Mascarina Edemer Santos Ysty Veluz ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Ralph Eusebio Henry Lenardin-Madden Gayle McIntyre Jennifer Muro SHEET TIMING AND LIP ASSIGNMENT Nancy Avery George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track CHECKING Tanya Trydahl PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Jason Stiff POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Farnaz Esnaasheri ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin "Resident" Smith Andre Boutilier AUDIO COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez SOUND EDITOR Jed Becker MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel at Tonic SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves RE-RECORDING MIXERS/ SOUND DESIGNERS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel at Tonic DIALOGUE RECORDING/EDITING Matheus Stockmann Janice M. Cruz Aaron Diecker Juan Aceves SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel at Tonic FOLEY ARTIST Matheus Stockmann FOLEY EDITORS Aaron Diecker Matheus Stockmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bennett Ray Negron Keven Ackerman ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Beth Bogush, Inc. Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Alisha Crawley Davis, Ph.D. Thomas Naiman Argentia Palacios Ziegler EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss DORA THE EXPLORER and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. ©2005 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.